La muerte de una rosa
by Cloud122
Summary: La guerra santa ha iniciado, el primer caballero dorado ha caído en batalla. Todos lamentan la pérdida de uno de los suyos, pero quién más sufre esa pérdida es Manigoldo de cáncer. Saber que nunca más volverá a verlo le destroza el alma, nunca podrá volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, oler su aroma, acariciar su larga caballera, besar esos labios que sólo le pertenecían. Era perfect


Hola de nuevo, bueno este es un proyecto a petición de un lector, princessred4eve lamento si no es lo que esperabas pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con el tiempo que tengo. Realmente me sorprende lo extenso del texto, pero tengo un buen motivo, lo juro. Seré honesta, cuando lo escribía me torture viendo las muertes de Albafica y Manigoldo T-T me sentí tan masoquista, y no me ayudo que andaba llorando con la historia de MissLouder, otro golpe al corazón, esa historia es hermosa.

* * *

Las inmensas nubes oscurecían todo el lugar, tal parecía que la tierra compartía el dolor de perder a ése ser tan hermoso, el cielo mostraba su tristeza a través de esas pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Aun así no se movió del lugar, dejó que el agua cayera sobre él, llevaba la armadura de cáncer aquella que lo reconocía como parte de la élite dorada uno de los doce santos más fuertes del santuario. Observaba aquella lápida perdido en sus pensamientos, retenía las ganas de llorar apretando los dientes mientras cerraba las manos en forma de puño. Era la tumba de su compañero, de su amante. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido y tampoco le importaba. Se sentía molesto, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, su mente seguía sin procesar lo que sus ojos observan "Albafica de piscis", una y otra vez leía la inscripción que estaba en la lápida.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó molesto subiendo su rostro al cielo y colocando sus manos al lado de sus caderas, sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos confundiéndose con la lluvia —. ¡Maldita sea!

Sencillamente no lo aceptaba, no podía creer que lo había perdido, debía ser una maldita pesadilla, una de tantas que lo perseguían en las noches impidiéndole descansar, aquellas que eran recuerdos de un pasado triste y oscuro. Se sentía solo, nuevamente lo estaba, no tenía nada, la persona que había alejado la soledad, la que ahuyentaba sus miedos y el dolor de su corazón, la que le dio una razón para vivir, una luz en su negra vida había partido para no volver y él no había podido hacer nada.

—Manigoldo. —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía de quien se trataba.

—Viejo. —respondió a modo de saludo, seguía dándole la espalda no sentía capaz de enfrentarle.

—Muchacho no debes permanecer aquí tanto tiempo, te enfermaras —dijo, colocándose a un lado de su pupilo.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada a la tumba que estaba frente a él, una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

—Todos moriremos, de alguna forma u otra —respondió sin borrar su sonrisa—. Ya ha caído el primero.

—Albafica murió en batalla, cumpliendo en su deber. —respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la tumba sintiendo una infinita tristeza, le había dolido mucho al saber la muerte del pisciano. Apreciaba a cada uno de sus caballeros, y sufría por la pérdida del primero.

—Murió porque era débil —respondió molesto intentando callar su dolor—. Aquellos que mueren lo son.

— ¿Es lo que crees o lo que estas intentando creer para justificar tu dolor, Manigoldo? —preguntó tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué lo enviaste a él primero? —preguntó, evadiendo el responder a la pregunta de su maestro, viéndole por primera vez.

El patriarca no le respondió de inmediato, pero observaba el rostro de su alumno, nadie mejor que él conocía perfectamente cada faceta, gesto o expresión de ese joven, es por eso que no pasó desapercibido la inmensa tristeza que mostraban sus ojos y que su semblante procuraba ocultar. Le dolía ver el dolor que el moreno callaba en su interior, en esos momentos sabía que se encontraba hundido en un mar de sentimientos y que había perdido el camino, pero lo entendía, él había vivido la muerte de todos sus compañeros y era un duelo que sólo Manigoldo debía enfrentar pero eso no significaba que él lo apoyaría.

—Tenía sus motivos, hijo —le respondió—. La muerte de Albafica no fue en vano, logró proteger al Santuario y al pueblo, tú sabes lo importante que era ese lugar para él. Es por eso que no había nadie mejor para la misión.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, tiempo después ambos partieron del lugar, el patriarca le había dado la orden de retirarse, de lo contrario el más bajo no se habría movido del lugar. Esa noche Manigoldo no pudo dormir, por más que lo intentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen del pisciano aparecía, su mente lo torturaba al traerlo de nuevo, cada uno de los recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza sin tregua alguna, ni siquiera la voz de las animas que rondaban en su templo lograban distraerlo. Sus pensamientos regresaron a la primera vez que había probado el sabor de esos labios.

_— ¡Manigoldo aléjate! —gritó mientras retrocedía—. Estas muy cerca de mí, es peligroso._

_—Tonterías, tu veneno no me asusta —avanzó seguro—. Te demostraré que no tienes nada que temer._

_—Aléjate —volvió a insistir. Pero no pudo avanzar más ya que había chocado con una de las paredes del templo, intentó irse pero Manigoldo fue más rápido y lo apreso colocando sus manos al lado de la cabeza del pisciano y este en un intento por mantenerlo lejos coloco sus manos en el pecho del otro —. Manigoldo, hablo en serio, aléjate._

_—Yo también hablo enserio, Albafica —le respondió mirándole directo a los ojos—. No le temo a tu sangre, ya es hora de que lo comprendas._

_—Man…ni...goldo —Albafica no pudo terminar la oración al sentir como su compañero apresaba sus labios con los de él. Manigoldo no pudo evitar sonreír, su compañero tímidamente comenzó a responder a su caricia._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4..._

_5…_

_Y un golpe en su estómago le hizo alejarse, mientras un par de maldiciones se escuchaban salir de su boca. Observó al otro y notó el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas._

_—No vuelvas a hacerlo. La próxima vez no dudaré en envenenarte._

Sonrió nostálgico al recordar esa amenaza, ¿cuántas veces la había cumplido? Desde la primera vez, cada oportunidad que tenía buscaba acercarse más a su compañero, algunas veces lograba salirse con la suya y otras terminaba en cama con ciertos mareos o fiebre, pero nunca se rendido hasta que llegó el día en que por fin el de piscis había aceptado sus sentimientos.

_—Eres un idiota —mencionó mientras le sonreía._

_—Pero soy el idiota que amas —respondió divertido mientras rodeaba sus caderas atrayéndolo hacía él—. Es parte de mi encanto y de las cosas que hicieron que te enamoraras de mí._

_—Tu insistencia y terquedad son algo dignas de admirar —comentó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro—. En verdad creía que te rendirías._

_— ¿Bromeas? Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me envenenaste, pero no me daría por vencido, no cuando comenzabas a responder a mis caricias. Eso lo compensaba todo._

_—Lo dicho, eres un idiota. —comentó mientras se alejaba un poco—. Me alegra que no lo hubieras hecho._

_—Nunca me alejaré de ti —finalizó la conversación apoderándose de sus labios , aquellos a los que se había vuelto adicto desde la primera vez que los probó._

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente sin descanso. Cada momento que había pasado al lado del ser que más había amado en el mundo habían sido pequeños rayos de luz que iluminaban su oscura existencia. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lejos de traer esas viejas sensaciones de tranquilidad eran pequeñas espinas que se clavaban en cada parte de su ser, de su corazón torturándolo. estaba muerto en vida.

Los días transcurrían rápidamente, el destino del mundo era incierto. Lentamente el mal tomaba terreno en la batalla, varios de sus compañeros habían empezado a caer, desde reclutas, caballeros de bronce y plata, incluso la vida de otro compañero dorado, Asmita.

Había intentado dejar de lado sus recuerdos y centrarse en su objetivo, durante el día lograba olvidar su dolor centrándose en sus responsabilidades esperando conocer el siguiente movimiento del enemigo para poder actuar, pero en las noches la historia era distinta. Desde la última vez que había estado en la tumba de Albafica no volvió a pararse por el lugar, no podía mostrarse débil ante los demás.

Otra noche de desvelo le esperaba, cansado entró a su habitación sin encender luz alguna, la única iluminación que tenía era la de la luna que brillaba en el firmamento, al fin había aparecido después de tantos días en que las nubes cubrían el cielo. Al llegar a su cama tomó asiento.

Al mirar alrededor algo llamó a su atención, era un pequeño frasco que estaba tirado en un rincón del lugar brillaba por el reflejo de la luna sobre el cristal, lentamente se paró y lo tomó intentando recordar por qué estaba ahí. Olió el contenido, un momento, el conocía ese olor; miró nuevamente el pequeño frasco, no había duda era uno de los tantos antídotos de Albafica.

Una sonrisa agría apareció en su rostro, maldita sea su suerte, cuando más quieres olvidar las cosas, la vida se empeña en traerlas de una u otra forma estampándotelas en la cara.

Apresó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos regresando a su cama, ese día, el día que Albafica había perecido en batalla él lo había interceptado al llegar a su templo, no dejaría que fuera solo, no le importaba desobedecer las reglas, iría con él.

_—Iré contigo —exclamó decidido deteniendo el caminar del otro a unos metros de distancia._

_—No es tu misión, es la mía, Manigoldo —exclamó seriamente—. Tu deber es quedarte en tu templo, como el resto._

_—No digas estupideces, el viejo no puede enviarte a ti únicamente —respondió molesto—. ¿Por qué debes ser tú el que deba de ir al frente de la batalla?_

_—Por qué son sus órdenes y punto —Caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse muy cerca del otro—. Soy un caballero dorado, Manigoldo. No creas que me derrotarán fácilmente._

_El más alto le miró sin responderle, algo en su interior le gritaba que algo no estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento. No dudaba de las capacidades del otro, por supuesto que no, el mejor que nadie conocía su potencial y lo peligroso que podía ser, pero sencillamente había algo más fuerte que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo._

_—Manigoldo —escuchó decir al otro, mientras se acercaba eliminando la distancia entre ellos—. Todo estará bien._

_Albafica buscó la boca del otro besándolo, rápidamente respondió a la acción del otro, acunó el rostro del pisciano entre sus manos profundizando aquel beso, sus bocas chocaban con desesperación, con una pasión desmedida, era la primera vez que el más bajo respondía con tanta pasión e intensidad pero no podía pensar con claridad. Las sensaciones que le producía el contacto con su compañero bloqueaba toda su racionalidad lo desamaba por completo._

_En el momento en que ambos se quedaban sin aire se fueron separando poco a poco Albafica había bajado su rostro de manera que Manigoldo no podía verle a los ojos, pero se sorprendió y reaccionó al sentir como sus manos que aún se encontraban en el rostro ajeno comenzaban a humedecerse, y una sensación de punzada invadió uno de sus hombros, al dirigir su mirada al lugar donde sentía la molestia. Una rosa clavada en el hombro, eso tenía. Justo en la pequeña abertura quedaba al descubierto en su armadura. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se paralizaba y su vista comenzaba a nublarse, costándole mantener el equilibrio. Y al sentir un líquido de sangre bajarle por el borde de labio, supo los acontecimientos siguientes._

_—Albafica ¿q-qué demonios…? —Pero no pudo terminar de preguntar, lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia. Lo último que vio era los ojos de Albafica derramando pequeñas lágrimas, mientras lo sostenía para no caer de lleno al piso._

_—Lo lamento, recuerda que siempre te amaré —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia._

Nuevamente sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar. ¡Deja de llorar Manigoldo, pareces un maldito crío! Pensaba mientras colocaba su brazo cubriendo sus ojos evitando que salieran. No importaba cuan enojado estuviera, cuantas veces lo maldijera, sencillamente no podía odiarle, aunque quisiera, aunque lo hubiera condenado a sufrir su ausencia lo amaba demasiado, quizás más de lo que debería.

Ese día despertó horas más tarde en su habitación se sentía débil, mareado por un momento se detuvo a pensar lo que había ocurrido, la imagen del santo de piscis llegó de pronto despertando cada uno de sus sentidos. Intentó ponerse de pie y salir del lugar, pero los efectos del veneno aún no pasaban. Ni siquiera había notado que había alguien más dentro del cuarto, observándolo.

_—Todo terminó, Manigoldo —Escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta_

_Instintivamente volteó a ver quién era, una opresión en su pecho no quería creerlo, trato de localizar el cosmos de su compañero pero no lo encontraba, ya no estaba._

_— ¿Shion? —dedujo por el delatante cosmos y no por reconocerle el rostro, ¡malditos efectos!—. ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? ¿Quién te invitó?_

_—Manigoldo —Su tono era serio—. Albafica, está muerto._

_—Gran mensaje —bufó, masajeándose la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Yo también sé sentir cosmos. Es obvio que sino siento el de Albafica, es porqué está muerto._

_Shion se puso de pie en silencio._

_—Entonces mi tarea aquí está hecha._

_—Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Shion —Se levantó de la cama con un aura amenazante—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuál tarea?_

_—Pues…, Albafica me pidió…_

_—Ah, te pidió —interrumpió levantando la cejas con evidente molestia—. Ya veo, ¿así que esté fue todo su plan? ¡Vaya!_

_—Tú no lo entiendes, Albafica lo hizo porque…_

_— ¿Me amaba? —Volvió a interrumpir pasándole por un lado, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio—. Vaya, que clase de amor entonces. Considerando que me envenenó._

_Salió de la habitación con el enojo quemándole más que el veneno._

—Tu encargo ha sido cumplido, maestro —exclamó viendo al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Se encontraban en el despecho privado del patriarca—. Encerré a Pegaso en las mazmorras de mi templo, tal como pediste.

—Deberás vigilar que no se escape —respondió observándolo—. Necesita calmar sus pensamientos, la muerte de Tauro no le hace pensar con claridad.

— ¿Y encerrarlo le hará pensar con claridad? —Sonrió burlonamente—Y creía que el perverso era yo.

—Quizás no sea el único que necesite ser encerrado para aclarar sus ideas. —Sonrió—. Tú por ejemplo, mi querido alumno, aun no puedes regresar al camino.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, viejo! —comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Yo diría que si —Lentamente se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el peli azul—. Nuevamente te has encerrado en esa coraza que creía se había roto, hijo. Es hora de que lo dejes ir, no puedes seguir torturándote así.

—Sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando. —Desvió la mirada al responderle.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero —Posó una de sus manos en el hombro del más joven—. Hay algo que debes saber.

Manigoldo realizó un gesto invitando a su maestro a continuar, seguía sin mirar a la cara al hombre, no podía, sabía que su máscara de indiferencia funcionaba con los demás pero no con él, lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Albafica me pidió que lo enviara al frente de la batalla. —Ante la noticia el cancerino le miró sorprendido, ¿Albafica había pedido eso?—. Al que iba a enviar al frente era a ti, pero al enterarse vino y me pidió que cambiara mi decisión, él quería tomar tu lugar.

—¿Q-qué? Viejo esto es… —exclamó confundido procesando las palabras de su superior—. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? Si ya me habías escogido a mí ¡¿Por qué jodidos cambiaste de idea?! ¡Él podría seguir con vida!

Manigoldo llevó sus manos masajeando sus sienes, se recargó en una de las paredes intentando controlar sus pensamientos, sus emociones ¿por qué coños había hecho algo así? Era su misión, esa misión le correspondía a él. Maldita sea Albafica, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Cuando me pidió que re-considerara mi decisión. Le pedí que me dijera sus motivos —comenzó a explicar colocándose al lado de su alumno mirando a través de la gran ventana que había en el lugar—. Justificó su petición diciendo que al estar el santuario protegido por sus rosas, lo mejor sería que fuera él a la cabeza pensando en que tendría la ventaja. Si iba cualquier otro resultaría contraproducente ya que inhalaría el veneno.

Manigoldo lo escuchaba en silencio, seguía procesando la información recibida. Albafica había muerto en su lugar, le había dicho que era su misión pero era una completa mentira, en realidad esa tarea le pertenecía.

—Aunque si me lo preguntas —continúo el mayor mirando por el rabillo del ojo al otro—. Yo creo que había otra razón más poderosa.

—¿Otra razón? —preguntó girando su rostro a donde estaba el patriarca —. ¿Qué otra razón puede justificar la estupidez que cometió? —Soltó otra una maldición interna—. Maestro, ¡era mi misión no la de él! Y me dijo lo contrario cuando intenté acompañarlo, incluso me envenenó con una de sus malditas rosas. ¿Qué motivo puede justificar su maldita acción?

—El amor, Manigoldo, el amor que Albafica te tenía. —le respondió dirigiéndose nuevamente a su silla.

—¿Amor? ¿Cómo demonios puede ser amor? —Exclamó molesto dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Lo que sus acciones me demuestran, es que fue un maldito egoísta.

—Él estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por la tuya, ¿no te parece suficiente? —Le sonrió de medio lado—. Al ser el portador de la armadura de cáncer tienes un don Manigoldo. Tú oyes a las almas pero nunca las escuchas, quizás deberías escuchar por una vez.

Una risa amarga del peli azul se escuchó en el lugar.

—¿Un don? Se siente como una maldición, ha sido una buena terapia viejo, pero el saber o no la verdad no cambia nada. Piscis está muerto y yo estoy vivo es la única realidad. Me voy a mi templo a cuidar a ese crío.

Salió del recinto emprendiendo el descenso a su templo ¿amor? ¿Cómo jodidos podía ser eso amor? Era un maldito egoísta, lo había condenado a padecer día con día su ausencia, a llevarse la una pizca de humanidad que había poseído al estar a su lado, era una maldita burla.

Irritado penetró a la doceava cada, era una maldita burla, si deseaba ir al templo de su maestro o descender al suyo debía pasar por el lugar que más odiaba, siempre había odiado el templo de piscis, aun cuando su guardián vivía. Le repudiaba el lugar que representa la condena de su parabatai, el lugar que sin cadenas visibles le ataba a una vida de soledad, pero eso a él no le importó rompió cada cadena, cada muro que encerraba al otro.

Al llegar a la mitad del lugar observó la frialdad del recinto, una frialdad aún más penetrante aquella que caracterizaba la ausencia de su dueño, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, las rosas que protegían la casa de piscis se habían marchado junto con con su guardián. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos se dirigieron a los cuartos privados del lugar, estaba frente a la puerta de la que una vez fue la habitación del hombre que amó. Lentamente giró la perilla ingresando al lugar, estaba perfectamente limpio, todas las cosas se encontraban en orden tal cual Albafica las había dejado. Lo único distinto era la rosa que estaba en la cama, la única rosa que seguía en el santuario, aquella con la que le había envenenado

Se acero al mueble tomando aquella flor, ya no tenía ningún rastro de veneno era una rosa común. Tomo asiento sin dejar de observarla, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía intacta sin ningún pétalo marchito, el ultimo recuerdo que conservaba del pisciano y que había optado por dejar en aquel lugar.

—Eres un maldito egoísta, Alba-chan —comentó jugando con aquella flor—. Me mentiste al decir que la misión era tuya cuando no era verdad, he vuelto a caer en un abismo, con tu muerte te llevaste lo poco humano que intente ser, estoy solo nuevamente.

_—No es verdad, tú nunca estarás solo._

Era una maldita broma, al parecer al fin había pasado, se estaba volviendo loco. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

_—Manigoldo…—escuchó una vez más aquella voz._

—Joder, me estoy volviendo loco —expresó sonriendo amargamente mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, esa voz, conocía al dueño de esa voz — es una maldita broma.

_—Cierra los ojos, Manigoldo._

En definitiva había perdido la cabeza, pero ¿qué más daba? Si con eso su mente calmaba su dolor, extrañaba al dueño de esa voz, extrañaba poder verle, tocarle, sentirle. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, obedeciendo aquella orden.

—Manigoldo, abre los ojos —Volvió a escuchar aquella voz, pero esta vez había algo raro, esa petición vino acompañada de una caricia en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante lo que veía, frente a él estaba la persona que había amado más que nada, más que nadie, le estaba sonreía tranquilamente mientras su mano seguí acariciando su rostro. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—A..Alba-chan —susurró sorprendido—. En definitiva estoy loco.

—No estás loco —Sonrió limpiando las lágrimas del otro—. Bueno, únicamente lo normal en ti. Pero aquí estoy, a tu lado…

Las palabras murieron, el canceriano se abalanzó sobre el más bajo buscando su boca, tocándolo para cerciorarse que no era una ilusión producto de su mente, atrayendo ese cuerpo al suyo. Su aroma, ese aroma que poseía inundo nuevamente sus fosas nasales. Era real estaba ahí con él.

—Manigoldo —¡dioses! cuánto había extrañado esa voz llamándole. Terminó el beso sin despegarse del otro, lo mantenía abrazado a él . Abrazo que el de piscis correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, solo querían sentir el cuerpo del otro, recordando cada detalle, el rostro de Manigoldo estaba recargado en el hombro de más bajo, mientas que el de Albafica está en el pecho del moreno.

—Lo siento —habló el pisciano interrumpiendo aquel silencio—. Lo lamento, Manigoldo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tomaste mi lugar? —preguntó ansioso, no podía calmar la molestia y el dolor que sentía, aun así mantenía el cuerpo del otro apresado al suyo—. Me mentiste y, me dejaste hundido en el peor de los abismos, perdí la poca humanidad que tenía.

—No digas eso —respondió separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara—. Tú no puedes caer en ningún lado porque nunca estás solo, yo siempre estoy a tu lado pero no podías escucharme aunque te llamaba. Siempre he estado contigo.

"_Tú oyes a las almas pero nunca las escuchas, quizás deberías escuchar por una vez_" recordó las palabras de su maestro, desde hace unos días que había desactivado su técnica para no tener que escuchar las voces de las almas.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de su amado, dejando una suave caricia en una de sus mejillas, su piel era tan suave como la recordaba, busco nuevamente la boca del otro, besándole con ternura, con todo el amor que le tenía a pesar de su tristeza, del enojo que había tenido, que seguía teniendo pero la adoración que le tenía podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Quería quedarse con él para siempre, solo ellos dos, amándose sin interrupciones, sin separaciones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó separándose del otro mirándole fijamente, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos.

— Necesitaba hacerlo, Manigoldo —explicó—. No podía permitir que fueras al frente, no cuando mis rosas estaban por todo el lugar, habría sido un problema. Habrías resultado igual de afectado que el enemigo. Sabía que no lo entenderías eres demasiado terco y habrías ido conmigo a pesar de todo, es por eso que te clavé una de mis rosas, su veneno no era tan peligroso, únicamente te dejaría inconsciente lo suficiente para cumplir con mi deber, le di a Shion el antídoto cuando todo terminó, esperaba ser yo quién te lo aplicara a mi regreso —Sonrió tristemente—. Pero ya no pude regresar, no me arrepiento de mi sacrifico si con eso logré salvar a la gente de pueblo y protegerte a ti. Sabía que estarías bien, tú eres el más fuerte de los dos, sabrías reponerte y confiaba en que entenderías.

—Tus expectativas sobre mí, son más de lo que realmente soy —respondió llevando una mano a su cabello—. Sólo soy un imbécil.

—No lo eres. —Respondió buscando las manos del otro entrelazando sus dedos—. Manigoldo tú eres más de lo que realmente quieres mostrar. El patriarca y yo lo sabemos, hemos visto más allá de la máscara en la que te ocultas, estoy orgulloso de ti, es por eso que no puedes, ni debes dejarte caer, debes vivir por los dos.

—No sé si podré…

—Podrás, yo siempre estaré contigo, no lo olvides. Te amo —respondió besando nuevamente al moreno—. Es la hora, debes irte.

El moreno asintió besando una última vez, sus palabras le habían hecho comprender lo que su maestro le había explicado y el nuevamente se sentí en el camino. La nube que opacaba sus pensamientos se había marchado.

—Te amo. —Le respondió dándole un último abrazo—. Hasta siempre, mi amor.

—Hasta siempre — le respondió sonriéndole — ahora, cierra nuevamente tus ojos.

Manigoldo asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, cerro lentamente sus ojos, quería llevarse la esa imagen de Albafica consigo, sonriente, tranquilo... en paz. Antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos visualizo como los labios de su compañero murmuraban una oración "_siempre te amaré"_.

Lentamente abrió los ojos con pesadez, al incorporarse recordó el lugar donde estaba, al observa el cielo por la ventana vio que el sol ya había hecho su aparición, se había quedado dormido… entonces ¿todo había sido un sueño? de pronto miró su mano y vio la rosa que anoche había sostenido pero en esta ocasión se encontraba marchita, sonrió al comprender que entonces no había sido un sueño realmente había estado con Albafica.

Aun con la rosa en mano se dirigió a la salida del templo, pero una energía le había llamado, era el patriarca quien lo buscaba. Antes de regresar sobre sus pasos separo los pétalos del tallo y dejo que el viento se los llevara, cumpliría su promesa, viviría por los dos.

—Es la hora —se dijo a si mismo emprendiendo la subida—. Alba-chan prometo no decepcionarte.

Al llegar al templo el patriarca se encontraba en su trono esperándolo y a su lado se encontraba el hermano de este. Sage no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlo llegar, algo había cambiado en su alumno, lo veía. El brillo en sus ojos habían regresado, Manigoldo había recuperado su camino.

—Viejos, ¿me buscaban? —preguntó sonriéndoles, su mirada se posó en la de su maestro "estoy bien" le trasmitió totalmente seguro y confiado. La tormenta había terminado y el patriarca complacido solo asintió.

—Tienes una nueva misión —respondió tranquilo—. Irás a Italia y protegerás a Pegaso y compañía, debes partir ahora.

.

.

.

—Ahora comprendo maestro, tienes toda mi confianza —_Albafica disculpa pero no podré cumplir mi promesa, debo hacerlo si queremos ganar esta guerra_

—Maestro Sage fue un honor haberlo seguido aquella noche… ¡ondas de inframundo! _Estoy listo, Albafica, te volveré a ver_.

— ¡Armadura dorada vuelve con tu antiguo dueño! —

.

.

.

— ¿Manigoldo?

— ¿Qué tal Shion? ¿Vas a la sala del patriarca?

—Manigoldo, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Pensé que estarías cuidando de Pegaso

—Escucha amigo, mi maestro quiere que le des al tuyo esto, ocúpate del resto ¿sí?

—Entonces…

.

.

.

— ¡Manigoldo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Lo lamento, pero ya no me podré ocupar de ti

—Entonces…

—Sí… así es, pero no quiero que empieces a llorar, hasta pronto— sonrió despidiéndose de aquel caballero de bronce, ya no tenía ningún pendiente, ahora podría estar con él, para siempre.

—Manigoldo, es hora — vio como una figura se presentaba ante el extendiéndole la mano—. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

—Gracias —tomó su mano mientras la sonreía—. Mi misión término, ahora podemos estar juntos.

Albafica simplemente sonrió asiento con la cabeza, ambos emprendieron su caminar desapareciendo del lugar, su tiempo terminó y su papel en la guerra había concluido. Ahora estarían juntos por toda la eternidad, hasta que el destino los mandara llamar para proteger a la tierra una vez más.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal siento que pudo ser mejor pero sigo intentando mejorar con mis escritos, y el tiempo no esta de mi lado. Tenía la intención de que fuese un two-shot pero estamos entrando al mes de mayo y eso significa algo para mí, último mes del semestre por lo que debo preparar trabajos finales lo que me llevará a ausentarme estas semanas de escribir algo pero no de ver mis capítulos XD TENGO, DEBO, NECESITO escribir sobre el re-encuentro de acuario y escorpio aunque no lo subiré enseguida. Bueno creo que son todos los avisos. Nos leeremos pronto.

-Se larga a seguir llorando y a especular por el 3° capítulo de Sould Of Gold-


End file.
